The Maple
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: It's been ten years since Emily let Victor go, and she's still down there. After all, that is, in a sense, Hades. Now, Victor and Victoria's son, Leon is hearing voices in his head, sees a blurry picture of a boy calling to him, cooing. OCxOC yaoi
1. With Every Death There Is Another Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! Also, a picture of the kid is on my deviant art account. The link will be on my profile. Also, kind of depressing chapter...**

**The Maple**

**Chapter 1**

**With Every Death There is Another Birth  
**

"Push dear! You can do it!" he whispered into her ear, his eye twitching as his hand was held onto tightly- too tightly.

"Why did I ever _want_ this?!" she cried, gasping and trying not to writhe under the pain.

&

_If I touch, a burning candle, I can feel no pain…_

"Mother?" a voice, quiet, unsure, questioned as eyes, large, confused, stared down the barrel of a gun, a body shivering slightly.

"Don't call me that!" harsh and high, a shriek that could make someone's ears bleed.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

&

"It's crowning, Mrs. Vandort!"

"Thank GOD!"

"O-ow… Who knew this would hurt the man as well…" he muttered, wincing, before his tie was pulled harshly, burning chocolate eyes boring into his.

"Don't talk to me about _pain_."

"R-right! Sorry!"

&

_In the ice or in the sun it's all the same…_

"I told you NOT to call me that!" a finger shakily raised to the trigger, eyes wild and demented. Garnet eyes stared up into red, innocent, confused.

"But… you're my Mother."

"I am NOT the mother of a… a…YOKAI like you!"

&

"Almost there Mrs. Vandort…"

"Nnn! Victor! After this is over, I will bloody KILL you!" she screamed, panting and breathing in and out in quick intervals.

"…Well at least I know it's interesting down below, then." He joked lightly, only earning a glare. "Sorry. Sorry…"

&

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

"…What?"

"You heard me! You're the devil! It's time I righted the wrong that was made when you were born!"

Eyes widened as, suddenly, a shot was fired at a slender neck. A gasp, coughing, choking, the tear filled eyes, a heart pounding, thumbing against a chest as red liquid flew free...

"…Mommy?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" three more shots.

&

"OH BLOODY HELL!!!"

&

_Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking_

Garnet eyes wide, almost unseeing, blood pooling, a heart straining, trying to keep on going. Leaves crunch and crinkle as the body descends, gasps, crimson pooling from cherry blossom pink lips.

"M-mo-mom-"

"Don't say it!" sobs wracking from the woman's chest. "Please! Don't say it again!"

_And the pain here that I feel_

Breaths quick and desperate, the world blackening, pain rushing through him, his throat tightening, trying to repair the damage.

"M-mommy… Mom-my!" desperate, searching, sounds distant in little ears.

_Try and tell me, it's not real…_

Another shot to the chest, a sharp intake of breath, a seizing of muscles, before everything goes lax, a last breath being drawn in, then realeased. Purple eyes, sightless, staring up into the sky, leaves surrounding the small body.

&

"U…uu… UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" a sigh of relief from the man, staring at the child, crying a storm in the doctor's arms for being slapped. Alive. He was alive…

When he was given to his mother, the man knelt down to see the calmed baby's face, eyes as gray as his own.

"What shall we call him?" he whispers, awed at the sight of their child.

&

_I __**know**__ that I am dead…_

A wind blew by, cold, angry, as the woman began to dig a grave under the tree for the boy, the demon, his body still, eyes unseeing, lips open, blood dribbling slowly out.

&

"Dear?" she looked up to see the widow slowly descending, before stopping just in front of her vision. "Father Guternick wishes to see you… He says its good news."

The female, Emily, smiled slightly, standing from the bench and brushing down her wedding dress.

"He rarely calls anyone up. It must be good news!" Emily chuckled slightly at the voice, her maggot, in her head.

"Now now…"

&

"…Me?" she questioned, her eyes intent on the small lump curled in Father Guternick's lap. "Take care of… the Maple? _The_ Maple? F-father, I couldn't-"

"Emily." He cut off. "The child belongs with you, my dear. You need someone, as does it." She lowered her gaze to the floor, before she nodded.

"Of course." She then looked up and smiled, tears in her eyes. "I will the child as my own." The skeleton nodded, before gently nudging the young one. A yawn left the lump, small, sweet, delicate.

"Up now." A small whisper, before skeletal hands lifted the lump and unrolled the blanket. Slowly, a small figure, a fist rubbing blearily at the eye, stood in front of Emily. A patch of skin was missing from his neck, three bullet shots were on his forehead, and one in his chest. Or at least, she thought it was a boy.

Kneeling, Emily came almost face to face with the child, just in time to see, big, garnet eyes, glazed with sleep and something else.

"Hello, sweet." She whispered, lifting a skeletal hand to cup the boy's cheek. "Welcome." He stared blankly at her, eyes still glazed, till they widened in innocence.

"…M… mommy?" he croaked, his voice box slowly adjusting from being shut off so brutally. Emily's eyes widened at the name. "M-mommy? …" he asked again, voice high, filled with tears, desperate, needy suddenly, eyes still glazed. After a moment, Emily nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes, sweety." Suddenly, she had a face buried into her neck, arms wrapped around her neck. She could feel his nose in between her rib as he sank to his knees, but he did not cower as he sobbed, only held her tighter, tighter, needingly tighter, tears flowing, relieved, not afraid.

Blinking, Emily let some tears fall, bringing her blue skinned hand to cart through silky purple strands.

"Shhh… It's alright… I'm here…"

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" he cried and sobbed and shivered and shook, his heart, though dead, unmoving, shuddering with him as he spilled the water from his eyes.

&

A gentle smile curved lips, a hand clutching the man's.

"Leon."

&

_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed…_


	2. Trip

**The Maple**

**Chapter 2**

**Trip**

Large garnet eyes watched idly, quietly, as a dog, devoid of fur or skin, simply bones, stared up, the deep abyss that were it's eye sockets hardly frightening. The dog barked and panted, smiling happily, before he rubbed his head against a slight scuffed, forget-me-not knee. The garnet eyes lit up, a gentle smile curving dark pale blue lips. A hand came up to weave in between the bones of the creature, a slim finger rubbing under one of the ribs, making the dog wheeze a ticklish laugh.

"Good boy, Scraps…" a small, but by no means timid voice whispered, the other hand coming up to pick the dog up and set him in a ripped khaki panted lap. The creature yawned and nudged it's head against a blue dress/coat that reached mid-thigh, supposedly closing it's eyes as it's bony tail wrapped close to itself. A hand petted the smooth, white head of the dog, lids drooping as a tune, eerie, yet beautiful, left small lips.

"Fuyu." The body the creature rested on froze for a moment, before he looked up, and blinked at the tall, dress clad woman that looked down at him in slight amusement. "So this is where you went. You need to go to your lessons." She said gently, kneeling down. They both either didn't notice, or were used to the sight of a headless man walking past and bumping into things.

Garnet eyes widened.

"Lessons? I-I forgot!" the boy stuttered, before looking apologetic, and slightly ashamed. "Mother, forgive me, I didn't-" he began, slipping into a polite, formal speech in his panic.

"Fuyu, darling," the woman cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. "It's alright. Father Guternick will understand. He is quite forgetful himself." She giggled, letting her finger leave the boy's lips, making him giggle as well. "But let's not tell him that, hm?"

"Yes, mum." He agreed, carefully setting Scraps down and putting his hands on the floor to help him stand, muttering a, 'all rise!' absently, before standing straight in front of the kneeling woman. She smiled up at him, before standing as well, watching as the boy's, Fuyu's, eyes sparkled _that _way again, knowing what was coming next. He looked up at her, his eyes happy and joyful for a moment, before they schooled into something that was supposed to be serious.

"Attention!" the woman ordered sharply, making the boy stand straighter.

"Mam, yes mam!"

"That's 'Mom' to you!"

"Mom, yes mom!"

"Good! Now, I order you to go to your lessons! Do I make myself clear, soldier!" she exclaimed, making the resident deceased pause and chuckle as they watched the familiar scene. The boy saluted, nodding, making his shining purple hair swish slightly.

"Hai, Mom!"

"Right then. Left! Left! Left, right, left! Keep those feet up!" she called after the marching boy, before smiling and getting out of her act, the mutterings of, 'Left, left, left right left!' coming from the determined boy.

It had been thirteen years since Fuyu came, Thirteen years of giggles and imagination and happiness that Emily had never seen in anyone else before. Technically, Fuyu would be twenty-six right now if he was alive, but since he died at thirteen, he kept his appearance, his personality, and Emily was glad of that. Fuyu could keep his innocence, his playfulness, it suited him better than being an adult.

*

"Father Guternick!" a skeleton of an old man with a long, cobweb-like beard jumped from making a beverage for himself and his too to arrive guest. He rubbed his head and fixed his half moon spectacles, peering down at the little ball of fog-shine at the foot of his pedestal. And he seemed to have arrived.

"Fuyu, my boy. You're here." He rasped, making the boy beam all the more. "Come, come, sit on my lap, like usual, my boy." He hurried along, beckoning the other with a thin hand.

With a sharp nod, the boy was climbing up the stairs to the right, stumbling slightly on a book and puffing out his cheeks in a pout, before he determinedly continued to climb. Father Guternick chuckled as the small one finally reached his bony lap, his garnet eyes gazing upon the potions.

"What are you making, Father Guternick?" he questioned, letting a hand touch a red bottle. The elder's eye sockets dipped slightly.

"A drink. One for myself, and one for you, my boy." He explained, motioning to the tall goblet, then to the shorter one.

"Honto?!" the boy chirped excitedly, his cheeks darkening slightly in happiness.

"Yes, really." The skeleton nodded. The boy smiled happily up at him, craning his neck, the birthmark on his shoulder being revealed as his hair fell away from his shoulder.

"Thank you, Father Guternick." He said softly, sincerity in his young and vibrant eyes. The old skeleton nodded, before gesturing to the short goblet.

"Go on then." He urged, and watched as a hand, still so young, wrapped around the neck of the goblet delicately, almost as if the boy had held one before, the rim being brought to ready lips. The sound of a gentle sip could be heard, before the boy pulled the goblet away and looked into it in confusion.

"Father, I don't taste anything…" Fuyu murmured in confusion.

"Wait a moment." Guternick instructed, taking his own goblet and slugging it down. It wasn't his usual concoction of course. He didn't indulge in spirits when around The Maple. It simply wasn't done. The boy waited a moment, about to voice that there still wasn't there, when his eyes widened, his hands coming up to touch lips curved into an 'O'.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, before smiling and licking his lips. "It's delicious!" he revealed to the skeleton, reaching for his goblet again and glugging some down, eager to taste more of the beverage. Guternick chuckled, ruffling lavender hair.

"Yes, yes. That was my first reaction too. Drink it all, and we'll go to your studies."

"M-hm." Fuyu murmured as he continued to drink, distracted. Guternick sighed slightly, and would have rolled his eyes if he'd had any.

*

"…And what is a maple again?" Guternick questioned, quizzing the boy. Fuyu thought a moment, twisting his lips slightly in concentration, before he supplied,

"Any of a genus of trees or shrubs with 2-winged dry fruit and opposite leaves." Guternick nodded.

"And what are you?" Fuyu didn't have to think over the answer.

"I am Fuyu, The Maple, a being of the maple trees, and the destined ruler of the Underworld. My duty is to keep peace and watch over the in habitants of the Underworld and make sure nothing goes a miss."

"Very good." He then closed the history book and set it on his lap, Fuyu sitting on the top of the pedestal as he always did during studies. "Now, lessons are over. I shall see you tomorrow." Guternick bid gently. Fuyu smiled, before he leaned over and pecked Guternick's head, right where the crack lay.

"Goodbye, Father Guternick!" he called, turning and falling from the tall pedestal and onto his feet, before he rushed out, starting to march as he left. Guternick stared after the ruler to be, before shaking his head.

"Such a heavy burden, for one so young…"

*

As Fuyu marched, heading towards his Mom's resting place, he paused, blinking and tilting his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hn?" he murmured, letting his eyes dart around, feeling as though something was there. He could hear it. Suddenly, he found his eyes staring above him, at the ceiling. He scrunched up his face. But there was nothing up there. Nothing at all except trees. Perhaps he was starting to hear the maples? But something told him he wasn't completely correct.

**&**

The streets were gray, dull, the light brightening slightly as the day went on. A figure, not too tall, not too short, somewhere around the middle, walked, boots clicking against the cobble stone streets, gray trench coat swaying in the light wind, on hand buried in a pocket, the other carrying a plain satchel.

The rhythm of steps was in tune with the sweeping of the clock shop owner, with the chopping of the fish merchants, with everything that moved, except a lone butterfly, blue, melancholy blue, that fluttered by, not catching the attention of silver eyes, trained on the ground, lids lowered, mind slightly dazed with sleep depravity.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" the figure froze, his pace faltering, eyes widening, before he was enwrapped in a personal bubble popping hug. He gasped as a cheek, warm, flushed, brushed up against his own. "Did you miss me, Leo?" a whisper, sweet, deceiving, almost resonate vibrated in his ear, the boy's eye twitching slightly, before the other was pushed away.

"Darla." The boy said flatly. "For the last time, it's 'Leon.'"

"Leon, Libra, they both start with L!" the girl shrugged, brushing down her gray uniform as she quickly followed after Leon, who had continued heading for his destination. "Wait up!"

As they continued to walk, Darla began to try and engage Leon in conversation, which the afore mentioned boy simply tuned out, beginning to space into oblivion once more. His eyes glazed as his eyes trailed to the cobblestone again, his fine dark gray hair brushing against pale cheeks. A tune, reminiscent, always at he back of his head, that tune he had known by heart, every lift, every shudder, played in his mind, coaxing a sigh from him at it's calming affect.

"…And- Hey, are you listening?" Darla questioned, narrowing her copper tone eyes at Leon, who looked spaced out(as usual), before she knocked on his head, making the boy freeze again and wince. "Heloooo? Anyone in there?" Darla questioned, smiling when Leon turned to her, eyes focused, and narrowed.

"I told you to stop doing that."

"But you were being so ruuuuuude!" she whined, before she slung an arm over his shoulders and messed up his pace for the third time. "And that always wakes you!"

"… Stop hanging on me."

"By the way," Darla continued, either not having heard the annoyed murmur, or not caring about the order. "I've noticed, you don't much listen to girls. Do you think we're inferior or something?" she questioned, curiously. Leon sighed in annoyance.

"No. Of course not. Father has given me enough talks about respecting women. One for each year." Leon complained lightly, not over-exaggerating at all.

"M-hm, m-hm…" Darla murmured, nodding, thinking. "Well, I've been thinking"

"Oh? A new trick?" he drawled, making Darla pout.

"Be quiet. I was thinking, perhaps you might be…" she rolled her right hand in a circular motion. "You know…" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You _know_," Darla insisted. "Not into the circle."

"What?"

"You like the rectangle."

"…What?

"You like the cylindrical."

"… Ecxuse me?"

"You don't like plush, you like the rock."

"… Dar-"

"You're coocoo for packaged stuff."

"Darla, what-"

"Oh, never mind!" she exclaimed suddenly, sighing afterwards. "Forget it, Libra."

"It's Leon."

"Right, right…"

**&**

"Everyone," the class stopped as the teacher spoke, their quills pausing on the paper. "I have some wonderful news. We're going on a field trip." He said, smiling slightly. The class of eighth graders began to whisper excitedly. "Settle down, settle down." He said softly. "We'll be going to the abandoned side of town. You're all to pick something you find interesting, and write a paragraph of what you think of it. We'll be going tomorrow."

**&**

"Well, I think that sounds wonderful." The copper toned woman replied from the sink, looking over her shoulder at Leon. "Right, Victor?"

"Hm? Oh- Oh, yes." Victor answered, snapping out of his drawing. "What are we…"

"A field trip at Leon's school, dear." Victoria reminded him

"Ah, yes…"

"But, I don't want to go, Mother." Leon cut in. "You know how I inherited Father's genes of cowardess…"

"Now, see here," Victor began, only to frown in a pouting sort of way as his wife laughed. "Victoria…" he whined slightly, feeling his self worth plummet.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way." Victoria said lightly, drying the last plate and drying off her hands. "Leon, there is a very _good_ explanation as to why your Father jumps at the slightest of things."

"Hey!"

"Which is?" Leon questioned, continuing with his homework, his quill scratching against the parchment. "You never told me in the past when I asked… Am I old enough yet?"

**"No."** the two adults spoke in tandem, smiling at each other after doing so.

"My, Mrs. Vandort, I do believe you copied me." Victor said, smirking ever so slightly. Victoria raised a brow.

"Why, I do believe it was the other way around, Mr. Vandort." She returned, before she squeaked as Victor wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well then, do forgive me. Is there any thing I can do so that I'll be forgiven?" he whispered, making her cheeks flush.

Leon was already out of the kitchen, the sound of squealing and giggles and kisses drifting from his previous study area. He narrowed his eyes in disgust and annoyance. The thought of his parents kissing, was the most _**disgusting**_ thing he had EVER found out. Really, couldn't they save it for the bed… He paled. Oh, that had **not** come out correctly.

*****

Emily, having been searching for quite some time for her 'son', paused when she saw him staring up at the ceiling. She stared at him for a moment, before murmuring,

"Fuyu, darling, what are you doing?" in a questioning tone, nearing the small boy.

"…Waiting…" he answered dazedly, and Emily had a feeling he had been standing there for quite some time, probably not even blinking.

"For what, dear?"

"…I… don't know…" he answered slowly, his garnet eyes narrowing slightly in concentration. Emily sweatdropped, before she cleared her throat. She had something to tell Fuyu, even if she apposed greatly to the idea.

"Fuyu, Father Guternick told me to tell you, instead of a lesson tomorrow, you'll be going somewhere." In an instant, Fuyu was looking at her, eyes a-sparkle with interest.

"Where, Mom, where?!" he asked, practically bouncing with joy. Emily stared down at him for a moment, before she took a deep, shaky breath. She couldn't believe Father Guternick had suggested this, he had been the one to make the law that no one was aloud up _there_ again.

"…Upstairs." The boy cheered, and began jumping up and down, before he paused and blinked.

"…We have an upstairs?"


	3. Meeting Is Such Sweet Miasma

**The Maple**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Is Such Sweet Miasma**

"Don't go too far, children!" the teacher exclaimed, fretting as the thirteen year olds ran off into the ominous side of town. Leon stood next to the bus however, staring out at the horrendous and slightly demolished area. Anything could happen here, and there was cemetery next door as well…

"Libra?"

"AH!" Leon almost shrieked, jumping, his trench coat swirling slightly, before he landed on the ground, his pupils contracted, his breathing heavy, hand resting on his heart. He looked up and glared at Darla, who looked shocked and slightly amused. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He said icily, standing and brushing himself off and straightening himself.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go explore with me." Darla whimpered, giving Leon big copper eyes, pouting, making Leon stare at her, then sigh. He hated it when she did that…

"Fine… But not into the-"

"Let's go into the woods!" she chirped, making Leon widen his eyes drastically, about to protest, when he was pulled by his wrist by Darla, who, despite her frail looks, was very strong.

"Darla!"

"Traipsing through the ground, underneath corpses lie!" she sang, smirking at the small whine that came from the boy she was currently dragging. "Don't worry! They're long gone by now!" she added, but that only made Leon choke in panic.

When Darla finally stopped dragging Leon, who had been silent the whole way, she looked around with a slight smile.

"Creepy…" she murmured, reaching out a free hand to touch a branch. Leon managed to get out of Darla's grip and stood, wiping himself off and looking around uneasily.

"Yes. And now, I'm going ba-" he suddenly clutched to Darla, gasping. "S-s-s-s-something just crawled over my foot!" he exclaimed, stuttering, eyes darting around.

"Ooh, I didn't know you were the clingy type, Libra." Darla purred, making Leon realize just who he was clinging to. In an instant, he was brushing himself once more.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" he stuttered, flinching as leaves rustled in the distance. "I-I-" shivers ran up his back as he suddenly felt someone approaching. "I don't-" a twig snapped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" he shrieked, grabbing onto Darla's wrist and tearing out of the cemetery like a bat out of hell.

*****

"Wow…" Fuyu murmured, listening to the echo of the howl he had just heard. "I wonder what that was…" his feet, clad in white tennis shoes, scuffed against the dry foliage , his hands coming up to touch branches and pushes them away gingerly, not wanting to hurt the trees.

He let his fingers dance upon the air, letting it kiss him easily, humming to himself absently, letting his eyes navigate through the melancholy atmosphere. There weren't many colors Upstairs, he noticed. Simply black, gray, and melancholy blue. Odd.

He paused as he saw something in the not so far distance. He squinted for a moment, before his eyes widened in delight. A swing! He voiced his exclamation and ran towards the rusted object and hopped onto the wooden seat, not caring that it was much shoddier than the one back home.

He sighed as he began to rock, closing his eyes and letting the fresh air, seeming so mush cleaner Upstairs, touch him again, his hair blowing back slightly.

**&**

"Ha…ha…ha…" Leon panted, hands on his knees, his body still shivering from the shock and fear of being in the woods. "God I hate places like that…" he managed, straightening up, and blinking when he saw Darla walking away towards the abandoned park. "Darla-"

"Come on! I haven't ever played in a playground before! I've only heard of them!" she called, making Leon frown, before he followed after her. Even though he didn't want to go, she was his friend. However annoying she may be.

When he reached it, his eyes laid on a carousel, his nose scrunching up at the grime and rust that laden it. Revolting. He glanced over to the left at the sound of laughing, to see Darla swinging on what he remembered were called monkey bars.

'She's so annoyingly slow-witted' he thought, turning away and roaming more into the playground. His eyes slowly looking around in a bored fashion. He paused however at the faint sound of chains squeaking. His brows furrowed, thinking it might be one of the other students, and looked around for the sound. His eyes landed on a branch full with leaves. The sound was coming from behind the foliage.

Feeling a chill run up his spine, he backed away slightly, getting a bad feeling.

"What are you looking at?" Leon whipped his head over his shoulder and relaxed slightly at the sight of Darla, before pointing to the branch.

"There's something coming from behind-"

"Well let's look." Darla said, pushing Leon forward and ignoring his quiet protests. Reaching out a hand, she pulled back the branch until Leon could also see what was beyond the foliage. He currently had his eyes closed tight, afraid of what he might see. "Feh. Just some girl…" she muttered. "You can look." Leon kept his eyes closed for a moment, before opening his left eyes open slightly, before he blinked both of his silver-gray eyes open, staring at the girl who was making the sound.

The image was slightly eerie, the sight of a girl swinging slowly back and forth, the faint sound of the squeaking chains that held up the swing, her feet scuffing against the ground, eyes closed serenely. The girl was, oddly, blue skinned, her hair a lilac, her clothes slightly ripped, but otherwise well fitted, only the top, perhaps a coat or a thick shawl? was fluttering as she swung, scarf, a misty white, was tied gently around her neck.

As Leon continued to stare, he was able to catch the slight sound of a gentle tune, eerie, haunted, peculiar, saddening, and yet corruptively sweet. It sang against his ears, played with his hair, danced on his body and made his mind start to drift. His eyes glazed as a hand came up to push the leaves even farther down, his eyes taking in the unnatural scene.

"Leon?" he could hardly hear the questioning girl as his heart seemed to slow, his lips growing parched, making his tongue dart out to wet them unconsciously. His eyes followed the girl's swinging movements as she swung, her humming filling his ears. It was similar to his own song, he realized absently, but not quite. His was slower, and sad, and heartbreaking, no question about it. But the girl's it was misleading, making you think it would be a soft, gentle, loving song, not one that dove into drawn out notes that could make one cry if they were one to be very emotional. Then, she opened her eyes.

Leon's eyes widened as their eyes connected, as did the girl's, the humming cutting off suddenly. Instantly, Leon stumbled back into Darla, gasping and shaking his head, his hand letting go of the branch and coming up to hold his head.

"Leon? You okay? You got dazed again." Darla questioned, laying a hand on his shoulder, making Leon flinch.

"I…"

"Are you okay?" they both looked up to see the girl peering at them from behind the foliage, looking concerned, her garnet eyes catching Leon by surprise again. He had never seen an eye color like that in town…

"…" it was then that he noticed he hadn't answered, and he straightened up. "Yes, fine." He replied, looking down at the slightly shorter girl. "I… we, didn't mean to spy, I-" he stopped himself as the girl giggled, covering her mouth.

"You were spying?" she questioned, letting her hands clasp behind her back and tilting her head to the side, a peculiar smile quirking her lips. They were blue. Probably because of the lighting. That must be what was making her look so blue.

"Well, we… I…" Leon trailed off, feeling very confused. "What else would we be-"

"Discovering," the girl cut off. "Searching. Exploring." She then looked back to him, and smiled, head right side up. Leon stared at the odd looking girl for a moment, thinking over her answer. He blinked as he was suddenly pushed out of the way.

"Sorry about him." Darla said, smiling slightly. "He's rude. My name's Darla Penningway." She introduced, raising a hand out to the girl. She looked down at it a moment, before she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said, smiling up at the girl, before she walked around her to Leon. "And you?" it was then that Leon said something _very_ intelligent.

"Zuh?" he questioned, looking down into those penetrating eyes.

"Name. What yours is?" the girl questioned, mixing up the words and giggling slightly.

"M-my name?" Leon stuttered, blinking, before his eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! Right, yes. Leon. Leon Vandort." He introduced, watching as the girl tilted her head to his left, her hair falling onto her face, revealing her shoulder.

"Le-on…" she sounded out, looking thoughtful, the syllables careful on her lips, as if she was tasting it, savoring the flavor of his name. It sent shivers up his spine.

"R-right…" it was then that his eyes focused on the black thing on the girl's shoulder. "Oh, you… your shoulder." The girl blinked, before she looked down at her shoulder. After a second, she simply smiled.

"That's my birthmark." She explained, her eyes twinkling. "Mom and Father Guternick says that it's very important." Leon's brow furrowed.

"Father Guternick?"

"That's what Mom and me call him."

"Mom and _I_." Leon corrected, watching as the girl's eyes widened.

"You know him too?"

"Er, no. I was just-"

"He was correcting your grammar." Darla butted in, smiling. "He always does that." Leon shot her a withering glare.

"I do not."

"'Course ya don't." Leon opened his mouth to correct her, but quickly shut it when he saw her smirk.

"Oh." The girl murmured, looking slightly confused, before she brightened. "But, with my birthmark, they say it's very special and it makes me someone important where I live." Leon dismissed the odd plummeting feeling in his stomach.

"You're not from around here?"

"Oh, I am." She said, smiling, making the two friends glance at each other.

"Where?" Darla questioned. The two watched as the girl raised a hand and spun it in the air for a moment, before pointing down at the ground.

"Downstairs." The two stared at her, before Darla burst out laughing.

"A-are you insane?!" she exclaimed. "No one lives below the ground, dummy! And I bet that birthmark isn't real either!" the girl puffed out her cheeks.

"Is so!"

"As if! Right, Leon?"

"Er…" Leon glanced to the ground, unsure of how to answer, not wanting to hurt the girl, but wanting to point out that it _was_ impossible to live in the ground.

'Unless you're a corpse' he thought, shuddering.

"It is so!" the girl exclaimed, her voice rising a pitch, before, quite suddenly, Leon's hand was taken forcefully from his side. "Here! Feel!" and suddenly, his hand was laid upon cold, soft skin, his fingers feeling the delicate imprint of the maple leaf birthmark. It was slightly rougher than the rest of the girl's shoulder, but it still felt soft and frail and dainty to his fingers, which traced the birthmark idly, never having seen, much less _touched_ one before. "See?" the girl questioned, smiling again. "Real, ne?"

"…Uh-huh." Leon murmured, letting his hand fall away from the girl's shoulder, his eyes trained on his fingers, which seemed to hum with electricity. Darla frowned, looking at the girl that childishly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Told you so. Baaaaaaa-ka!" she drew out, drawing a confused look from the girl.

"What does that mean?" she questioned, feeling like she had been insulted, but she was only ignored as the girl looked back to Leon, who was still staring at his fingers unsurely.

"Le-on-kun!" she drew out, instantly catching the silver eyed youth's attention. "I'm Fuyu. Dozo yoroshiku." She said, bowing low.

'Fuyu…' Leon thought, his lips mouthing the name idly, but not speaking it. It was foreign. The girl must be Japanese. He had never met someone of Japanese culture before. She then stood straight and reached forward, taking Leon's tingling hand. "Ne, ne, dozo yoroshiku?" she, Fuyu, urged, her garnet eyes holding Leon captive, making his breath come slightly short.

"D-dozo y-yoroshiku…" he stuttered, his lips unfamiliar with the foreign tongue. Fuyu beamed, sparkled really, before surprising both Darla and especially Leon as she _hugged_ him- and it was so cold and brisk and odd and le _gods_ he had never felt anything better-before Leon was pulled back into Darla.

"Hey! Get off of him, girly!" she bit out, narrowing her eyes, and snapping Leon out of his trance, his brows furrowing as he wondered what had happened to him. Fuyu pouted.

"Eh? I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! And I was hugging him!" _he_ huffed, stomping a foot. Both Leon's and Darla's eyes widened. _Boy?!_

"Y-you're a… a boy?" Leon stuttered in disbelief. Fuyu nodded, crossing her- _his_ arms and puffing out his cheeks.

"Why does everyone think I'm a girl?" he muttered to himself childishly, and Leon found a slight smile curving his lips at his behavior. It was so… refreshing to meet someone that wasn't like the adults, like the children. It was so… refreshing… Never mind that he seemed to act weird when Fuyu got too close, it was alright. Wait! Shouldn't he be disturbed by that?! No one makes him act out of character! He shook his head and removed the smile, only for it to try and come back with a vengeance when Fuyu sniffled and rubbed his eyes before seeming to get better at an alarming rate.

"Ne, ne, wanna play, Leon-kun?" Fuyu questioned hopefully, tilting his head to the side and fidgeting slightly, his girlish coat swishing against blue skin. Leon was then struck by the fact that Fuyu's skin was _blue_, and it couldn't be the light since his own skin was still the same color, and with a quick glance to Darla, so was hers. And why was the boy dressed in such a girlish fashion? It made no sense. None the less, as he stared into Fuyu's eyes, he found that smile-why wouldn't it stay away?!-returning, his lips about to form an agreement, when, quite suddenly, the bell of the teacher calling them back rung loudly.

"Oh, too bad." Darla said, her sad tone obviously fake. "We have to go. C'mon Leon." She said the last part forcefully, taking Leon's wrist and pulling him away from Fuyu, making him exclaimed angrily and try to walk on his own.

"I can walk on my own, Darla." He insisted, before he glanced over his shoulder at a saddened cry. Fuyu was running after them, distress written on his face.

"B-but I would very much like to play!" he insisted, running along side them, Darla having picked up the pace. "I thought we could- I really-" he kept cutting himself off, before he finally said, "I… wanted to play with you, Leon-kun."

Leon felt his heart skip a beat, looking at the purple flush on the boy's cheeks, before he blinked, wondering why he was taking in the other so greatly.

"…I'm sorry, but I and Darla have to go back to school. I'll… see you another time perhaps?" he questioned, making Fuyu look truly fearful with grief.

"B-but-"

"C'_mon_!" Darla exclaimed, now running from the short and girlish boy, who had stopped at the edge of the now misty playground, a hand stretched out. "We have to go!"

"But he-" Leon tried to protest, feeling his heart constrict at the panicked look on the boy's face.

"You'll see him another time!" Darla insisted, making Leon glance at her unsurely. Looking back behind him, his eyes widened at what he saw. Or, what he _didn't_ see. Fuyu was gone.

*****

"How was your trip dear?" Emily questioned as Fuyu returned, and blinked at the panicked and confused look on the boy's face, his hand grasping the air. "Fuyu…?" the garnet eyed boy looked up and blinked, before he looked up at eh ceiling, his brows furrowed. "Are you alright?" Emily felt worry begin to fill her skeletal bosom. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Ah!" Fuyu gasped, his eyes focusing as if he just realized where he was. "N-nandemonai!" he insisted, smiling in an almost forced manner. "It was fun, Mother." He said formally, making Emily's suspicion rise. "Very much so. I think I'll retire to my room. Good night." He said, before turning and walking, stumbling slightly, away from Father Guternick's office.

"… I knew this was a bad idea." Emily murmured, glancing up at the contemplating skeleton sitting behind his pedestal.

"… Perhaps you were right, my dear."


	4. Visit Me and Smile

**The Maple**

**Chapter 4: Visit Me And Smile**

Garnet eyes stared at the floor, a small blue figure curled up in a scarlet silk lined coffin, hands tucked under a head of lilac hair. The figure shifted slightly, gulping reflexively and nuzzling his head farther into the pillows.

'Leon-kun…' he thought, closing his eyes, before he slowly opened them. He didn't understand it. He really didn't. Why was he so… torn apart? He flexed a hand absently under his head. The urge to see Leon again seemed to burn in his chest, the need to see his confused, slightly smiling face making his skin crawl.

Why was it that he felt this way? Maybe it was because Leon was the first person he saw that was near his age that he had an interest in? He shifted, before he turned onto his back, his eyes now staring at the ceiling, where upstairs lay. Where Leon was probably going to bed too. His lids lowered slightly, imagining what Leon's room might be like. He bet it was gray, or silver, or maybe red? With large coffin for him to sleep in. A smile curved Fuyu's lips at that. And the coffin would be lined with crème silk, and Leon would sleep very soundly. Fuyu took a deep, calmed breath at the thought, enjoying his imagination's vision of Leon sleeping, shifting every now and then.

Suddenly, the image vanished with the sound of clicking heels. Fuyu blinked, his chest twisting at losing sight of his imaginary, would have been friend.

"Fuyu? Are you awake?"

"Hai, Mommy." He replied, scooching over, still staring at the ceiling as he felt his mom sit down on his coffin. There was silence between them.

"…Are you alright, dear?" Fuyu turned his head to look at her, tall, thin, and blue, kind blue eyes staring down at him in worry.

"…Hai." He replied, smiling. "I'm fine, Mommy." He then turned toward her and cricked his neck absently. "Can you rub my head?" his mom smiled, before she gently lifted his head into her lap, a skeletal hand laying gently on his cheek while the other carded through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, his thoughts still focusing on Leon. He really wanted to see him. At least talk to him.

Fingers of bone caressed his cheek, stroking and making him giggle, the feeling ticklish.

"Fuyu, Father Guternick wanted me to remind you to study tonight." His mom said, making him hum in recognition. "Can you do that? I'm going to go back to the party. I just came to check up on you." Fuyu knew that she was going to do that, after all, there was a party every night. He wasn't allowed to go, he was too young. Even so, he always insisted his mom go when she said that she might not, because he knew that she wanted to have fun and that he didn't want her to miss out on a party. He wanted her to be happy after all.

"M'kay, Mommy…" he murmured, before he buried his nose into her thigh, the faint smell of Baby's Breath and Roses making him sigh again. After a few minutes, he felt her lift his head and set it back on the silk lining. "'Night, Mommy…"

"Good night, darling." She said gently, the click of her heals fading down the hall.

Once he couldn't hear it anymore, Fuyu turned over to face the top of the coffin, smacking his lips and settling down deeper into his resting place. He had to remember to study when he woke up.

'I need to study history… Magic… Legimenc-' Fuyu's eyes snapped open, jolting up in bed like a rocket, eyes wide.

"Legimency!" he burst out, excitement coursing through him at the sudden revelation. "Legi- Kami-sama! I can-" how did he not see it before?! He scrambled out of his coffin and dug through his bag that was filled with his books. "No. No. No. No. N- Yes!" he pulled the book out of the bag and rushed back to his bed, quickly going to the contents. "_Legimency and You, Legimency's History, Legimency and Harry Potter, Legimency's Connection With the Maple-_ Ah! There it is!" he cried, letting a blue finger slide to the page number. "Page 700!"

He quickly flipped to said, page, his eyes locking onto the words, quickly reading the information.

_Usually, Legimency is used for only speaking into another's mind. And requires eye contact, as it does with Harry Potter. However, it is an entirely different case with The Maple. The Maple, with a simple ceremony, can contact anyone he/she desires by mentally appearing in their mind. It usually only works when the other is sleeping or dozing off. If they are awake, it is common that the Legimency will resort to it's usual means of usage._

_The Maple's ceremony is simple, as stated before. First, the Maple must empty her/his mind completely except for the thought of the person they wish to make contact with. They must then close their eyes and take deep, even, calming breaths. Thirdly, they must murmur the whole name of the person they wish to talk to. In no time, they will have left their body and be able to warp the blank surroundings they were transported to. Once they're ready, they must call out the person's name._

Fuyu read over the words a few more times, before he smiled and placed it to the side. He then shifted and laid down on his back, closing his eyes and beginning the process of Legimency.

'Leon-kun… I can't wait to see you…'

**&**

In sleep, Leon laid in his bed, his breaths calm and deep, his gray hair in a disarray. He laid in a large, copper sheeted and blanketed bed, his legs laid out straight, his body turned to the side, one arm laying over his eyes, and the other holding the blanket lightly.

_Leon-kun…_

Leon's nose twitched, his whole body shifting slightly.

_Leon-kun…_

Leon grumbled in his sleep, his brow furrowing gently.

_Come play with me…_

**_Leon_****_'s Mind_**

Leon blinked open his eyes, his vision blurred as he stood, swaying slightly. When his vision cleared, he couldn't help but recoil and shiver. A cemetery. A deep, dark blue color, with mist oozing everywhere, the air was cold, icy cold.

He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his long pajama top clad arms, his eyes darting around, wondering where the heck he was. His heart was beating gently in his chest, his silver eyes untrusting of his surroundings, his senses on alert.

He jumped at the sound of a echoy giggle coming from somewhere, his eyes darting around wildly.

"Wh-who's there?!" he cried out, his hair standing on end as the giggles continued. "Show yourself!"

_"Come find me…"_ it called, making Leon's eyes widen. It sounded like- _"Find me, Leon-kun…"_

"F-fuyu?" he stuttered, taking a step forward. And then another. Then another. Soon, he was fully walking, going farther into the cemetery, eyes darting around. "Wh-where-"

_"Come find me… I wanna play with you…"_ Leon's heart skipped a beat, and he found his steps rushing. Fuyu was here. Somewhere. In this creepy place. He had to get to him- Had to. That voice, soft and so sad, so needy, he had to, had to had to!

"Fuyu!" he called out, suddenly in a forest, dodging leaf barren trees.

_"Come find me… Please, Leon-kun… Find me…"_

"I'm coming!" Leon cried out, his heart pounding as he broke into a run, desperate to see Fuyu, to make sure he was alright. He sounded scared, and alone, and so wanting to be near someone. "I'm coming! Just- just hold on!" he yelled, wanting to let the boy know he was still there.

_"Leon-kun…"_

"Don't worry!" Leon blinked as, quite suddenly, he was pitched forward, landing on his face, feeling soft, wet grass on his face. He took a few deep breaths, about to push himself up, when he heard a giggle from above.

_"Leon-kun! You're really clutsy!"_ he whipped his head up, silver eyes staring up at a cheekily smiling boy, sitting with one leg pulled up against his chest, sitting laxly on a swing. He tilted his head to the side. _"You found me, Leon-kun."_ Leon found himself speechless, his stomach fluttering, his mind hazing over as he stared up into those, large, excited garnet eyes.

"…Fuyu…" he pulled himself up to his knees, his hands lying on them idly, his eyes glued to the boy in front of him. Fuyu giggled again.

_"I like your pajamas." _He commented, his voice still sounding distant to Leon's ears. _"You look nice in them."_ Leon's cheeks colored, and his eyes widened.

"Th-thanks!" he burst out, laughing nervously. Fuyu stared at him silently, seemingly waiting out his laughter, which did die down eventually. Leon cleared his throat, his eyes going down to his lap. "Um…"

_"Leon-kun,"_ Leon's head shot up, responding instantly to the soft call of his name. _"Let's play. Push me." _Fuyu said, shifting so that his leg dangled from the swing, his hands coming up to grip the metal chains. He sent Leon a carefree smile. _"Please?"_

Soon, Leon found himself gently pushing Fuyu, the giggles he emitted from the pushes, making a slight smile come to his lips. It was weird. He knew he wasn't acting like himself, that this was wrong, but, at the same time he didn't care, at the same time, he liked it. The feeling of just relaxing, of listening to the giggles and squeals Fuyu emitted when he gave a hard push.

_"Ahahahaha! Higher, Leon-kun! Higher!"_ Fuyu exclaimed, making Leon smirk and give an extra hard push, sending Fuyu up moderately high. _"Wai! Wai! Wai!"_ he crowed, making Leon laugh himself at his childish behavior.

'He's so cute!' he thought as he laughed, watching as Fuyu pumped wildly to keep the height. 'Ah? Did I just think that?' he thought, blinking, his brows furrowing, before his concentration was snatched away as Fuyu tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out at Leon, making Leon smile and laugh again.

He watched as Fuyu jumped from the swing, and onto the ground, grunting slightly, before he whipped around and ran to Leon, smiling happily.

_"That was fun~ What else should we play?!_" he questioned, making Leon blink in confusion.

"Umm… I… I don't…" he trailed off as Fuyu tilted his head to the side, his large eyes questioning. Leon stared a moment, before he found himself responding, "Let's… Let's play hand games." Fuyu's face lit up, and Leon found his heart skipping a beat again.

_"Wai! That sounds fun!" _Leon was suddenly pulled to the ground, Fuyu's knees pressed up against his own, and he was engaged in a hand game he didn't know of, Fuyu chanting the words and not seeming to mind his mistakes. Leon stared at Fuyu, and felt a smile curving his lips.

'Cuuuuuute!'


End file.
